Pensamientos de momento
by Layonenth4
Summary: Porque han sido momentos, donde los pensamientos han sido los mismos, pero ellos dos no lo querían admitir. Mystrade! Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Y es para...*resuenan tambores* ¡I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose! jojojo.

Sí, me he tardado días en subirlo, pero tengo días especificos para estar frente al ordenador y yo me quede confiada conque para el 2 ya podría publicarlo, pero mi cuenta de FFnet no funcionaba aún y me quede sin tiempo... arrrrrg ¬n¬

 **Prompt#2:** _Medio: Mycroft y Lestrade. Sentimientos secretos, es decir, no saben que son correspondidos. Se reúnen de vez en cuando pero sólo se quedan en silencio. Pensamientos_

 **Palabras:** 5900 aproximadamente. **  
**

 **Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes, mención de tema sexual, posible Ooc.

 **Desclaimer** : Sherlock es de Watson, Watson de Sherlock según el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, su creador; Derechos de los personajes modernos pertenecen a la BBC; La idea principal (Prompt) es de su correspondiente incitador(I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose); El desarrollo del mismo sí viene de mi cabecita. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Espero haber logrado desarrollar bien tu pedido, y con mucha sincerida, que te guste (/-\\)

* * *

 _ **Pensamientos de momento.** _

Las gotas chocaban contra la ventana que daba frente a la calle, haciendo un ruido sordo contra su material cristalizado y los barrotes de acero. La ventisca era fresca, aun cuando sólo pudo dejar una pequeña abertura para que entrara la fría agua que caía del cielo y que pegaba a su rostro con el aroma de los árboles y su tierra mojada.

Todo aquello de alguna manera le era hipnotizador.

Greg se podía permitir dormitar en sus horas extras de trabajo, después de todo era un oficial eficiente que cumplía con dos horas más de lo acordado y todo por estar prácticamente de niñera; más no quería moverse de ahí por si _algo_ "inesperado" llegaba a suceder. Incluso aunque tenga que estar dormitando en una silla de madera hueca y un pasillo de frío infernal que era la zona de celdas.

Pero abrió los ojos y ladeo el rostro a su izquierda, donde cinco metros de largo y una esquina lateral era puro silencio hasta hace un segundo, pues ahora lo invadía el peor de los ruidos. Al menos para él. Pero era lo que llevaba esperando.

La pluma hizo el sonido desplomado en la madera libre, el ruido de la lluvia cayendo a sus exteriores paso a segundo plano y el pasillo se inundó de un olor a fragancia, pero juzgando el aroma, era de varón y una muy cara para que llegara hasta sus fosas nasales sin marearle o provocarle arcadas de tan mediocre gusto; eso, o el sujeto en sí era bastante obsceno respecto a las grandes cantidades en su aplicación.

Eran pasos silenciosos, deslizándose sobre el liso piso gris piedra apenas trapeado por el intendente en turno. Pero no eran pesados, sino más bien ligeros, silenciosos, misteriosos. Tampoco morboso el andar y los tacos le indicaban zapatos de aquellos que sus pies jamás tocarían por extravagante precio.

Maldijo a sus adentros mientras por algún motivo, uno bastante pequeño pero muy presente, le hizo rechinar los dientes mientras intentaba retener aire en sus pulmones y pasar ambas manos por su castaño cabello con leves toques canosos prematuros a su edad.

No, no era ningún amargado y su trabajo aunque muy vago, le gustaba y en aumento. No, no es que hubiese hecho algo malo y ahora le esperase un castigo. No, no era Lucifer paseándose caminando hacia él para evidenciar un motivo lógico del pequeño temblor en sus dedos que trataba de controlar. ¡Oh valla! Tal vez aceptaría que sí era un poquito dramático si acaba de dar una gran cantidad de excusa para justificar sus delirios corporales.

Todos aquellos datos anteriores los reconocería en cualquier lugar, no por ser un acosador o muy observador con lo mero físico, pero el aprenderse el sonido de suelas alemanas y lociones de sabores exóticos exportados, tal vez hasta el requinteo de una punta tocando la piedra dándole forma al ritmo de la caminata, todo eso le era normal. Pues tal parece que era una cruzada del destino que ya fuese la tercera maldita vez en presenciar aquello.

Un DejaVú podría llamarlo, pero sería como aceptar que seguirá pasando.

— Holmes. — nombró Greg ya parado de su asiento, pero manteniéndose detrás de su minúsculo escritorio como auto-protección para sus nervios.

— Oficial Lestrade. — recibió su contestación con su nombre en una voz de puro sonido, sin emociones, asuntos o un deje de vida más que eso, el sonido.

Y entonces paso, se sumergió, disipó y ni si quiera dio inicio la batalla que ya tenía perdida aunque su cuerpo seguía a la defensiva en contra del otro sujeto que jamás perdía la guardia. Acaba de traicionar a sus pobres nervios.

Pelirrojo, un poco más joven, traje de gala última moda italiana más una sombrilla en sus manos, empuñando el mango como tic frente a él; un absceso poco notorio en el vientre dando ver una no muy buena dieta, pero con esos ojos zafiro ciertamente nadie en su sano juicio puede ver otra cosa más que esas gemas que portaba como iris ocular.

 _Fuera pensamientos tontos, ¡fuera!_

Su batalla interna esperaba no fuera muy evidente en lo externo, porque ya bastante humillado se dejó en ambas ocasiones pasadas frente al… al sujeto de elegantes trajes. Tuvo la represión de no hacer un comentario mordaz respecto a que lo saco de alguna de sus fiestecillas políticas y aburridas, recordando que el hombre no reaccionaba con ninguna de sus bromas.

— Muy lejos de tu fiesta con la reina, ¿no crees? — Okey, no puede retenerlo tanto. Aun así, no pareció tener efecto alguno en su destinatario.

— De hecho así es. Le pediré que no me haga perder más el tiempo y me de lo que vengo a llevarme. — sin perder su temple, sin bajar la mirada ni otro gesto, pareció apenas mover los labios.

Fuera del hecho de que Greg sentía verdaderas ganas de soltarle un golpe para ver si su cara no era de cemento que le impidiese tener un sólo gesto, hubo algo más que lo sacó de quicio y era lo que tanto quiso evitar. Al pasar dos horas creyó que esa vez conseguiría su meta, pero tal parece que el niño-bonito del que era niñera, nuevamente tenía un hermano todo estirado en contra de todo lo que él creía.

— No esta vez, no lo sacare ahora. — estaba determinado a no hacerlo. La mirada del hombre elegante siguió en su curso, pero percibió como tomó más aire para sus pulmones y lo fue sacando con debida lentitud, como procesando sus palabras.

Greg seguía firme. El hombre de traje no encontró ninguna, mas el aire de sus órganos respiratorios seguía saliendo con una lentitud inimaginable y determinada a causar miedo. Por supuesto que no en Greg.

La primera vez que encerró a un niño de 16 años con metanfetaminas atajando su sistema, esperaba tener que lidiar con alguna madre llorona o un padre muy enojado como siempre ha sido, más sin embargo lo único que paso es que llego un joven con toda demanda y seriedad posible con cuatro palabras: saquen a mi hermano.

Y Greg dijo que no, fiel a sus principios y fe sobre la ley, quería esperar las horas de desintoxicación y después pasar el reporte a la base de datos con el registro del chico, pero "¡oh sorpresa!" el nene salió sin ninguna reprimenda. Ni un registro, ficha o una maldita hoja que dictara que encerró a ese niño. La respuesta que recibió del supervisor, del supervisor, de su supervisor fue simple: no metas tus narices con esos dos.

No solo la sorpresa por haber sido llamado por el jefe de sus otros dos jefes, sino por la seriedad de lo que fue en realidad una amenaza, fue motivo para investigar más a fondo a aquellos dos individuos.

Cabe decir que no obtuvo resultado alguno de ninguno de los dos. Lo único que obtuvo del menor fue su credencial de escuela cuyos documentos eran confidenciales para su pobre rango de oficial. Del mayor sólo un reporte de periódico, que apareció de la nada una mañana donde leía tranquilamente, y solamente era una insignificante foto del primer ministro de Londres y hasta atrás, apenas distinguible estaba aquella cabeza pelirroja.

Con tan poco sólo pudo entender que eran muy importantes y utilizaban sus grandes "amistades" para ir en contra de la ley. SU ley.

Para darse el respeto y la seguridad que dieron sus palabras, del escritorio al estar tela contra tela del otro fue a parar y sin bajar la barbilla, aun que estaban a la misma estatura si se erguía perfecto en su sitio. Estaba a la altura de esos iris zafiro que al igual que su dueño mostraban un frio amenazando a congelarte si entrabas en su rango visual siendo una molestia. Molestia. ¡Logró ocasionarle molestia! Casi sonríe con aquella muestra de humanidad en el hombre elegante, molestia de la cual él era el causante sin mucho que hacer.

Tal vez era estúpido que algo tan absurdo le emocione tanto, pero desde que se cruzó con el estoico joven hombre un día como ese, ver las pocas muestras de humanidad que podía notar con su ojo analítico le eran de lo más interesante.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? Dos preguntas del mismo objetivo, mismo personaje, pero con diferente significado, así como su valor para escuchar dicha respuesta. Él quién era tal vez le decepcione, el qué era, aseguraba darle más curiosidad por tan misterioso ser. Greg quería saberlo todo, así como su naturaleza lo demandaba.

Claro que sí se pudiese evitar que el hermano menor de 16 tuviese que ser encarcelado para su investigación, sería mucho mejor.

La resistencia de miradas no menguo en ningún momento, aunque fuesen solamente segundos. Para su realidad, el tiempo no existió. Eso, hasta que la interrupción de uno de sus compañeros cuya respiración sonaba muy agitada y la causante de traerlos al verdadero universo, se apareció detrás de Holmes y sus ojos bailando de un lado a otro en ambas personas.

Tan chiquito que se veía el oficial Jared detrás del hombre de trajes.

— Lestrade, el jefe ordeno que lo sacáramos. — mencionó su compañero, y como si no tuviese huesos en el cuello, este lo movió con la misma fuerza que sus puños nuevamente eran aprisionados.

— ¡¿Qué?! — imposible. Inaceptable. ¡Imperdonable!

El oficial Jared, de su misma edad pero con la cara más inmadura que la propia, elevo los hombros y movió las manos nervioso, señalando al hermano mayor y a otras tantas cosas que dejo de entender desde el comienzo. Greg le dejo de mirar con su cara de malestar y regreso con la misma velocidad la dirección de sus ojos al centro de su verdadero disgusto.

¡Y oh, claro que se llevó un tremendo disgusto, más un vértigo!

Mientras el esperaba tener que enfrentarse a una réplica humana de perfecta estatua griega…

Por favor, omitamos lo anterior.

Mientras el esperaba tener que enfrentarse a un sujeto que lo único griego que tenía era el corazón de piedra como las mismas estatuas de los grandes mausoleos, obtuvo una serendipia. ¡Holmes reía, de él!

No, sin comisuras elevadas o la sonrisa típica de comercial que esperaría de alguien que puede pagar para que le laven los dientes todas las mañanas. Tampoco había marcas ni líneas en su rostro o contorno de mejillas o nariz que lo evidenciaran. No había absolutamente nada en aquel rostro "inflexible", pero tenía esos malditos ojos, como de zorro, burlándose genuinamente de él.

 _¡Como lo detesto!_

— Esto debe ser realmente frustrante para usted.

Sin sonrisa, sin una mueca y apenas la caracterización de su piel al hablar, no fueron suficiente para que su ágil vista no notara la risa que brotaba por todos sus ojos cuando soltó su burla seriedad. Vale, ya ni siquiera sabe que está pensando.

Sólo noto como el sujeto de traje siguió derechito por el pasillo, alejándose con su porte y dominio sobre toda el aura del frio sitio, con una marcha digna de un rey ganador de mil victorias. Y un Jared trotando con torpeza. ¿y él? Como idiota claro, se quedo de pie apretando mucho más sus puños cerrados, sabiéndose perdedor y pisado una vez más, habiendo desperdiciando dos horas extras de su turno por nada.

Pero también estaba ese pequeño calorcito corriendo por su tráquea, ardiendo por su espina y refugiándose en su estomago hasta disolverse por el resto de sus células. Un calorcito que nombre aun no tenia, y le era indiferente, pero que ahí estaba desde que esa colonia francesa inundo sus fosas nasales. Pero desapareció, ese calorcito, ya no estaba al igual que el causante que a veces se preguntaba si no se lo ha inventado por su necesidad de tener algo "perfecto" en su vida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Las cosas pueden llegar a verse frías, pueden ser sin colores u olores, mucho menos ser sentidas. Ese tal vez era su problema, para él no había distinción de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor siendo mundano, insaturable, tedioso en una tendencia barata de sociología como necedades humanas. Aburrido.

Mycroft no podía sentirse más cansado, mas derrotado, ni perdido que ahora. Lo curioso, es que esos nefastos e inútiles sentires de su cuerpo ya le han pasado veces anteriores a esta, y aun así no podía dejarlas pasar.

Claro que su cara no lo reflejaba, ni su postura sobre la rigurosa silla, mucho menos el dobles de los archivos en sus piernas cruzadas con gracia. Nada en él podía delatarlo frente a ojos curiosos o entrometidos, ni accidentales destinados. Sabiéndose seguro con su armadura glaciar, dentro él todo podía desmoronarse poco a poco durante el periodo de crisis que afrontaba.

Prestaba atención a la información frente a él plasmada en las hojas blancas con palabras técnicas, demasiado filántropas para ser leídas en su lejanía y con muchos códigos gramaticales para ser entendidas, pero las leía como si una novela periodista se refiriese, y ni el tintinear de las maquinas o el goteo de la bolsa de anestesia que sus agudos oídos alcanzaban a distinguir, nada de eso podía entrometerse en su tarea.

Claro que tal vez, por cada cinco minutos que levantaba la vista hacía el motivo de su estadía en el hospital, era la única distracción que podía permitirse. Echarle un ojo a la camilla, en vez de ser una molestia como normalmente catalogaba ese tipo de acciones en familiares alterados por la salud de su gente, para él era un respiro.

Dentro de su mente, en una de sus salas privadas dentro de su oficina mental, se encontraba histérico. Por varios factores, desde el hilo del que dependía su carrera hasta el morboso y fastidioso sentido familiar, donde preocupar o causar angustia a sus padres le era irritante; otra de sus tantas frustraciones, era el esperar 24 horas más para saber si Sherlock no quedara en coma por la sobredosis que le ha causado pre-paro cerebral.

Su hermano y sus berrinches infantiles le estaban comenzando a acabar la paciencia.

— ¿Cómo está? — la voz del sujeto que hace cinco horas le llamo para informarle la situación de su hermano, estaba entrando por la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo.

Mycroft no levanto la mirada, falta no hacía, pues si hubiese tenido sus sentidos alerta y no sólo dispersado en sus informes y su bobo hermano recostado en una camilla, lo hubiese escuchado desde la esquina del pasillo aislado. O con su característico aroma de desodorante barato, o el tenue olor a café que desprendía con naturalidad, incluso el ruido de sus tantos suspiros que debió de soltar antes de animarse a traspasar la puerta.

No es que sea un psicópata, tampoco un obsesionado, pero siendo él con su gran cualidad de ver lo que nadie se detenía a observar, todo lo que rodeaba y era Greg Lestrade ya lo tenía grabado y archivado en su oficina mental. De ser un dichoso palacio como lo tenía creado su ególatra hermano, el capitán Greg Lestrade ya tendría toda una zona para sí mismo.

Un sueño podría nómbralo, pero sería como aceptar que hasta en sus descansos aquel nombre le seguirá persiguiendo.

Ya fuese porque siempre era quien encerraba a Sherlock en un principio, o fuese quien lo llevaba al departamento lleno de ratas de su hermano, o el que lo encontraba vagando en los callejones estando perdido en sus delirios; por una y mil cosas, ese hombre con envejecimiento de cuero cabelludo precoz siempre tenía que estar en su vida. Por eso el merito de tener todo un archivero para él en su oficina.

— Se recuperara. — le informó con la vista en su lectura, pero siendo consciente que el otro ya estaba acostumbrado a su cero acto de atención.

Que él supiera, claro. Porque Mycroft siempre lo veía.

Subió la vista y noto como el capitán recién ascendido hace algunos meses, se acercaba a los pies de su hermano y ahí se quedaba, con esa miradita de precaución que tendría por cualquier persona. Aunque ciertamente el pelirrojo sabía que Sherlock ya no era cualquier persona para Lestrade, tras los últimos tres años de una forzosa convivencia, el capitán oficial ya se sentía responsable por la seguridad de Sherlock.

Mycroft controlo sus ganas de no rechinar los dientes ante ese pensamiento crudo. Uno inefable, intolerable e impensable.

Sabía que Lestrade veía a su hermano como un chico perdido más, uno al que quería tomar bajo su cuidado para que no se siguiera perdiendo; sepa como logro Greg ver lo que él siempre vio en su hermanito, pero lo veía y por eso la naciente preocupación y alteración por su estado; Sherlock estaba destinado a ser un gran hombre, sólo que aun no encontraba el camino adecuado ni lo ha intentado por creer a este mundo un desperdicio.

Lestrade creía lo mismo y para él, su baboso hermano era como un niño chiquito al cual quería enseñar. Mycroft lo sabía, su racionalismo se lo gritaba siempre, pero ese _calorcito_ al cual no nombraría nunca, siempre aparecía porque Greg pensaba más en su hermano que en él.

Diablos, ya deliraba.

— ¿Y tú? — escuchó la pregunta dirigida hacia él, levantando la mirada con una pasividad que ciertamente en su interior ni siquiera conocía.

Lestrade preguntaba por él.

Por él.

Pero primero pregunto por su hermano. Bah.

Aun así levanto la mirada y noto por fin esos ojos borgoña con los que siempre ha comparado con cachorritos mojados. Más cuando la incertidumbre está entre ellos, lo cual es casi normal siempre que se ven. Porque siempre es cuando Sherlock comete una idiotez.

No que se queje de verlos al menos dos veces al mes, porque su hermanito siempre andaba molestando a la policía por su tremenda ignorancia y Greg era quien lo salvaba de ser encarcelado, cosa innecesaria, pero lo hacía, y eso lograba que lo viera, que lo escuchara, que notara una vez mas cada pequeño detalle de él.

Algo tan común le era fascinante, y eso era lo maravilloso de tener que soportar las vergonzosas consecuencias que tenían las decisiones de libertad por parte de su hermanito.

Aunque deberían mejorar eso.

— Irrelevante. — contestó cuando noto que no le había respondida, y esa miradita seguía sobre él.

Greg dio un bufido mientras una sonrisita de dibujaba en su rostro, y aunque estaba cansado y su uniforme tenía varias manchas de fango, tomo la otra silla y la acerco del otro lado de la camilla, para tomar asiento a esperar igual que él notificaciones de su hermanito.

Mycroft quiso decirle que a su recién prometida de la que supo por uno de los tantos parloteos de su hermano, se enojaría y le haría toda una escenita de mujer engañada, pero por alguna extraña razón, se calló. Guardo silencio y miro como un sujeto más en la vida de su hermano se sentaba a esperar por él.

Volvió a su lectura que en realidad ameritaba de toda su concentración para ir idealizando su reporte y nuevas órdenes, esperando que Lestrade por esa ocasión no tuviese ganas de platicar y calificara su silencio como permanente. En ocasiones pasadas una charla corta pero amena siempre les acompañaba, pero en esa ocasión, y debido a la situación, ciertamente no quería que sus dos objetivados pensamientos se desviaran de la prioridad.

— Ya ha sido un año desde su última crisis, creí que lo había superado. — comento Greg como si nada, sin esperar una respuesta verdadera por parte del otro. Mirando solamente la cara joven, sin prestar atención a otra cosa.

— Evidentemente no. — tal vez sonó brusco, pero el recordar que eso ya se estaba siendo costumbre para su allegado de sangre, le irritaba nuevamente.

¡¿Es que su hermano jamás podrá estarse en paz?! Al inicio cuando dejo la universidad creyó que solo sería una pequeña etapa, tal vez una rebelión por sentirse ahogado bajo su vigilancia. Y no que Sherlock necesitara la universidad, pero al menos le hubiera entretenido lo suficiente para no acabar para como estaba.

Los últimos tres años ya hubiese llenado todo un cajón de la oficina de policía sino fuese porque él tenía como sacarlo sin dejar registro, pero de pequeños delitos a ya dos sobredosis mortales, le estaba costando algo mas que la paciencia.

Y conocía a su hermano, y se le agotaba el tiempo para seguir vivo. Los dos era más inteligentes que cualquiera, sufrieron prácticamente el mismo acoso social durante la infancia; la única diferencia es que él alcanzo a comprender que las farsas y buenas sonrisas te llevaban más lejos que la cruda sinceridad a la que estaban acostumbrados. Lástima, Sherlock nunca acepto querer usar una máscara para no molestar a nadie, y ahora helo ahí, casi muriéndose y desperdiciando tremendo intelecto, preocupándolo a él y sacándolo de una importante reunión sueca, y preocupando a Lestrade.

Sobre todo eso último.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, eso no tendría que ser una prioridad. Debe controlar su mente, ya le está comenzando a ser malas bromas.

— ¿Sabes? debo decir que le atino. — nuevamente su atención la tenía el uniformado, esta vez notando una sonrisa juguetona en él y su cuerpo que se inclinaba misterioso hacia adelante. — El inspector Faltón tenía un caso muy raro, en el cual mi unidad fue de apoyo, y me tope a Sherlock en la escena del crimen; dijo muchas cosas raras mientras lo sacaba a rastras de ahí, pero entre ellas la desconocida causa de muerte.

Greg dejo de mirar al frente y ahora posaba su vista en él, una vista brillosa y esperanzada, en su mente formulando un hecho de salvación para su hermano. Una esperanza que estaba compartiendo con él.

Por su puesto que Mycroft sabía de la capacidad de su hermano y su notable interés desde pequeño por los casos de homicidios o resultantes misteriosos para la policía, pero el hecho de que Lestrade se lo comentara como si fuese un gran descubrimiento, una gran pista o inmaculado tesoro, también se la contagiaba a él.

Un extraño don que comenzó a notar en ese oficial desde el primer día que lo conoció; un don que lograba transmitirle lo más fuerte de su corazón para el suyo supuestamente de hielo. Si bien en un principio se le hizo un ser tan insoportable e insignificante como cualquiera, basto uno solo de sus bufadas para ocasionarle un gran interés.

Sólo que, ¿interés de qué? Un enigma en verdad indescifrable.

— Es un buen chico Holmes, sólo necesita el camino correcto. — insistió Lestrade con su sonrisa tonta que siempre se cargaba, aun esperanzado conque Sherlock se alejara del a soledad y las drogas si se unía a la fuerza de Scotland Yard.

— Es muy difícil para él. — no quiso decirle la verdad, su hermano nunca aceptaría rebajarse a tanto. Esa sonrisa valía oro, y no iba a destruirla ahora.

— Lo lograra. — con tremenda terquedad dio su ultimo veredicto, desparramándose en la silla como si fuese todo un soberano con un gran poder.

Mycroft levanto una de sus inmaculadas cejas para arriba, sin ganas de objetar más y volviendo a su trabajo con sus archivos. Greg por su parte se quedó sonriendo y en un como silencio a esperar a que el modosito del cual parecía niñero despertara para darle la buena nueva.

Aunque, eso que vio en Holmes, ¿fue una sonrisa detrás de los papeles?

Una sonrisa del hombre que ha rondado en su mente desde hace ya tres años y unos cuantos meses, ¿ha sonreído por sus palabras?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Greg dejo a un policía de patrulla junto a Sally para que le ayudara con el resto de la evidencia, mientras con seguridad se acercaba a su objetivo de ataque.

Al fin todo ese gran drama llegaba a su fin, y aunque le esperaba un exuberante reporte sobre los acontecimientos surgidos, el por qué un asesino que ocasionaba suicidio voluntarios estaba muerto en vez de encencerrado y las poroteras de Sally y todo el escuadrón, él podía dar pasos tranquilos esa noche. Y hablando de pasos tranquilos, una sonrisa tuvo que cruzarle la cara para cuando noto que sus pies ya le encaminaban para otro lado que no era su auto de patrulla.

Iba rumbo al ataque.

Bueno, en realidad ya no había motivo por el cual debiese atacar a ese sujeto, mas eso no significaba que deba bajar la guardia frente al hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra. Ya han pasado diez años de conocerlo, y aun así le seguía teniendo ese tipo de "respeto".

Hace varios meses que ya no lo veía por sus alrededores, y el notarlo ahí mirando por donde Sherlock ya se había perdido con un peculiar doctor muy extremista –mira que matar por conocer de 24 horas a un hombre sí era extremista–, ahora se quedaba ahí para saludar. Y eso estaba bien, aunque no lo admitiese ni por amenaza de muerte.

Pero le alegraba verlo, ya siendo mucho tiempo que no podía apreciarlo, menos ahora que realmente necesitaba sentir la extraña paz brindada por minutos a su lado por todo lo que le costó pasar desde su reciente divorcio. Mycroft Holmes con ese traje de tres piezas verde borgoña, sin duda era una ilusión.

Una alucinación podría titularle, pero sería como aceptar que estaba perdido en una adición que tenía nombre, apellido y era el mismísimo gobierno británico.

— ¿Qué piensas? — le cuestionó cuando llego a su lado. No se animaba a mirarlo, porque con su nerviosismo seguro el otro descubriría todo lo que abarcaba su interior que hasta para él ha sido un misterio por los últimos diez años.

— El doctor Watson puede ser ese camino del que tanto hablabas. — comento Mycroft tampoco animándose a mirarlo, pero se notaba algo fastidiado a pesar de la mueca que podría considerarse sonrisa.

Greg por otro lado, sí sonrió plenamente.

— ¡Te dije que llegaría! — no evitó sacudir sus hombros con total energía, sonriendo por la dirección en la que los dos susodichos se marcharon juntos aunque ya no estuviesen ni cercas de ahí.

¡Claro que él sabía que ese niñato un día encontraría su buen camino, su luz, su faro, guía, y un buen amigo! Era cuestión de tiempo y de que dios creara a un ser de infinita paciencia como lo aparentaba ser Watson, y al mismo tiempo nervios de acero para vivir cercas de ese loco e infame pelinegro adicto al tabaco.

Costo seis años, otras dos recaídas mortales y diez astutas escapadas de sus arrestos más, pero ya todo iría bien.

Y aunque ahora tendría que preocuparse por mantener a esos dos vivos en los casos que les necesitara, también sabía que Mycroft ya podía respirar un poco y bajar la constante vigilancia que plantaba en su conflictivo pariente.

El hombre de gobierno volteo su cuerpo para estar frente a él, y ambos se quedaron viendo como el vapor de sus respiraciones terminaban siendo uno más en la atmosfera. Pero tras esa pequeña neblina de alientos mezclados de café, té de limón amargo y cigarrillo tanto caro como clásico, esos ojos zafiro brillaban de una emoción incapaz de ser mostrada en su rostro.

Ha pasado tanto, y esos ojos le siguen pareciendo las ventanas de un alma que todos creían oscura y llena de telarañas, siendo un paisaje intimo para él y sólo para él.

— Por esta vez, permitiré que sobrevalore su gran acierto. — habló con su sonrisa retorcida aquel hombre, mientras el rodaba los ojos para seguirle la bromita

— Ay no seas amargado Mycroft, este es mi segundo más grande logro. No lo arruines. — los mohines infantiles sabía que le causaban gracia al otro, y que una comisura de los delgados labios se elevara con honestidad le hizo sentirse mucho mejor

— ¿Cuál es el primero? — cuestionó con simple curiosidad sana el pelirrojo, y Greg por un momento no supo ciertamente que responder hasta que pasaron segundos.

— El que aceptaras tomar un café de mi oficina. — mentira, era hacerlo reír. Pero aun no debía decirlo. No podía ni sabía cómo decirlo.

Mycroft pareció poco conforme con esa respuesta, y Greg ya sabía que el hombre notaba su mentirilla entre dientes, pero no dijo nada. Gracias a los cielos, tomo su sombrilla entre manos dando punto final a esa conversación que fue demasiado corta, pero bastante reconfortante.

— Que tenga una agradable noche, inspector Lestrade. — se despidió.

— Igualmente señor Holmes. — sólo contesto.

El dueño de curiosas pecas salió en dirección a su auto negro, discreto y bastante lejano de su presupuesto, mientras él se quedaba a mitad de la calle en un frio invernal, pero bastante calientito con eso dentro de él que siempre se ha movido con la sonrisa visual de Mycroft Holmes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Han sido diez años para dos mentes que no dejan de pensar la una por la otra, dos corazones que no dejan de bombear a 10,000 por hora sólo por sentirse cerca, ni los cinco pares de sentidos que se alteraban con sus presencias.

Han sido diez años durante los cuales los pensamientos fueron lentos, pero profundos; cautelosos pero sinceros, así como muy convencidos pero acobardados. No, tal vez eso último no sea cierto.

Tal vez no ha sido cobardía, sino que simplemente no ha sido el momento. Uno pensaría que se encuentra al alma gemela se lucharía por estar con ella, pero hay veces donde sólo la gente inteligente entiende, que no es el momento de fundir algo que tiene para largo rato.

Y valla que para un largo, largo tiempo. De pensamientos a sentimientos, eso ha sido un gran salto para ambos.

Una cosa del destino podía bautizarle, pero sería consentir el hecho de que Mycroft Holmes siempre debe estar en su vida. Siempre.

Claro que durante esa mañana tan temprana, y en ese restaurante tan evidente pero poco creyente de ser originario de varias reuniones fortuitas de dos corazones separados pero componentes uno del otro, nadie se imaginaria que dichas almas estaban tomando un buen café.

— Baskerville. — pronunció un hombre de cabellera gris para su joven rostro, tragando con dificultad su primer bocado de un pastel.

— Así es. — contesto sin ninguna inmutación el sujeto que tenía enfrente, enfundado en trajes caros y colonias extravagantes.

El primero hombre que casi se ahoga con su pedazo de pastel lo miraba como si no creyese lo que salía de sus palabras, y eso que debería estar acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo. El segundo manejaba los cubiertos con toda la clase con la que fue criado desde la cuna no hizo nada, sólo seguía comiendo mientras sentía aquella incrédula mirada.

— ¿Me pides ir a Baskerville, ahora? — pronunció sus palabras con mucho cuidado, para saber si había entendido bien.

— De inmediato. Pero acepto que termines tu postre. — contestó Mycroft con su extraña forma de ser simpático, aunque eso no evitaba querer golpearlo.

Diez largos años, y aun quería golpearlo. Greg sabía que su don era la paciencia, porque aún no entendía como es que ha aguantado tanto.

— Debo volver a trabajar mañana. — con toda su seriedad posible, esperaba que con esa excusa se librara de hacer un viaje innecesario.

— Eso está solucionado, sin apuros. — el pelirrojo le sonrió con esa mueca de político corrupto, fingida de inocencia hasta los vellos rojizos de una inexistente barba.

Greg entrecerró su mirada. Sabía que su objetivo de ir hasta ese pueblo lejos de su amada ciudad, era porque Sherlock y John habían viajado por una investigación muy misteriosa, así como peligrosa. El mismo John se lo conto, pero el que ahora un insoportable sobreprotector hermano mayor con aires de grandeza simplemente lo mandara para hacerla de nana – ¡otra vez! – arruinaba su apetito.

Aunque valió la pena la última hora y media malgastada en pura charla. Más si podía apreciar a un Mycroft sin mascaras o prejuicios.

— Me siento utilizado por ti, ¡¿qué clase de relación es esta?! — estaba molesto, pero no pudo evitar bromear como siempre hacía. Después de todo e hiciese lo que hiciese, de esa no se salvaba.

— No te preocupes querido, cuando vuelvas te esperare con la cena. — contestó Mycroft con ganas de seguirle el infantil juego.

La primera vez que le contesto una de las tantas bromas a Gregory, este se quedó congelado, y de hecho mejor tuvo que retirarse porque el recién nombrado inspector en aquel entonces, se quedó petrificado por un buen rato más. Ahora con los años que tenían de conocerse ya era normal que ese tipo de charlas surgieran, y de hecho, ese tipo de reuniones también se hicieron más comunes a pesar de su apretada agenda.

Y aun así, no podía dejar se notar ese brillo juguetón y travieso en los ojos borgoña que no había desaparecido en ningún instante desde que los presenció por primera vez en una comisaria.

Mycroft notó como este bufaba y tomaba su tenedor con fuerza, imitando una rabieta de cualquier infante no queriendo comer sus verduras. En serio, que el hombre para su edad le causaba demasiada gracia.

Mas con esos mofletes inflados y el tenedor amenazando en su dirección.

— Macarrones con queso y un cappuccino. Y no cocines tú, hazle un favor a tu pobre cocina. — exigió el berrinchudo, y si no fuera por su excelente autocontrol, se hubiese echado a reír. Sólo se limitó a sonreír como sólo lo hacía con él.

— Ahora comerás concretas. — concluyó esa discusión tomando su penúltimo bocado de su rebanada de pastel. Cierto que no ayudaba a la dieta, pero sabía delicioso en esa pequeña cafetería, con ese té tan agradable, y una compañía que jamás se imaginó tener.

— Bien, siendo que has arruinado mi postre… — Greg se puso de pie con lentitud, no queriendo aplazar más lo inevitable.

Qué bueno que aún no deshacía las maletas de su último viaje de vacaciones donde disfruto de su renaciente soltería. Oh sí, haberse divorciado ha sido su decisión más grande y acertada en el mundo.

— Gregory…— escuchó su nombre tras esos labios delgados, pero con un tono que jamás fue conocido.

Volteo su mirada y ahí estaba, una vez más esas barreras derrumbadas por la simple mirada que compartían, donde de hecho, lo compartían todo.

Sintió que faltaba el aire, sintió que flotaba, y aun así no temía por terminar en el espacio que se avecinaba con caerle encima, porque era un espacio con tonos rojizos y cielos zafiro, del más bello que pudiese existir. Palabras, letras, una sola frase con la cual ha estado fantaseando desde que un arrogante y mofado jovencito se topó con él en un día tan simple de patrullaje.

No era ni si quiera un tipo de su "gusto", pero aún con su arrogancia y fuera de nivel en todo tipo de ambito, le habia quitado algo más que la cordura.

Mycroft quería dejar salir aquellas palabras que siempre se atoraban en su garganta, aun con pesar de que sentían arder por todo su esófago cuando volvían a quedarse encerrada. Ya era tiempo, ¡por dios, ya se habían pasado de mucho tiempo! Pero no podía, o no quería, o más bien no sabía.

Tantas veces negando de su existencia, pero lo cierto es que aparecieron desde un inicio, cuando conoció a un joven un poco mayor que él intentando sacarle platica a su hermano de quince años.

Pero aun no era tiempo de que todo aquello, todo ese mar de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos, no era momento para que desbordara rumbo a la realidad.

Y no pudo hablar. Y Greg no pudo escucharlas. Pero al menos, pudo responderlas para que ya sólo quedara un solo paso para hacer un cuento de hadas común y corriente, en ese universo.

— Yo también.

El hombre de ojos borgoña sonrió por última vez, tomo su chaqueta y se retiró. Mientras tanto, un hombre de ojos azules se quedó sonriendo levemente al sitio que quedo vacío, para tomar sus cosas y dinero suficiente a pagar.

Hay veces donde no basta con sentir lo mismo, ni la desesperación por saberse sinceros o ciertos, la cosa era que la incertidumbre seguiría frente a ellos, pero en sus pensamientos ya existían un "te amo" muy seguro.

Sólo tenían que esperar el momento.

* * *

 **NA/** Bien, querida Viollet, tu pediste un fic donde estos dos se amaran y sus pensamientos fueran todo corazón y eso (por lo que entendí), pero jamas especificaste si querias que finalizaran su enamorio imaginario XD

Así que esto queda así.

Te quedo debiendo los otros dos, se me hacen un poquito difíciles por mi falta de creatividad y mi amargura al terminar con cliches, pero he de intentarlo por ti! Los publicare antes del 16! (9*-*)9

La mera verdad yo soy "casi" nueva en el foro y parezco fantasma a causa de mi invisible ausencia (?) pero pues #YOLO

Muchas felicidades a todas las organizadoras de tan maravilloso Foro que lo han mantenido en flota durante **3 años** \\(._.)/!

Y por supuesto a todo lector, anónimos o no, son los que aportan motivación para seguir escribiendo ;3

ATTE: L4


End file.
